gleefandomcom-20200222-history
All You Need Is Love
All You Need Is Love by The Beatles is featured in Love Love Love, the first episode of Season Five. It is sung by Blaine with New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, Dalton Academy Warblers and Haverbrook School for the Deaf with Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana. Burt attempts to trick Kurt that he's driving Kurt to the airport but Kurt isn't fooled and knows that it's a surprise proposal. Kurt doesn't know if he is ready because they're both so young, but he's sure he loves Blaine. Burt gives Kurt some advice to prepare him for the proposal. As they talk, the music begins. With the assistance of all four show choir glee clubs at Dalton Academy, Kurt walks in as Blaine sings with the others backing him up. It is revealed that Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes are also a part of this proposal. They end up at the stairs where Blaine and Kurt first met at Dalton Academy. Blaine begins his proposal speech as everyone watches intently. Sam passes the ring to Blaine as Blaine proposes. An overwhelmed Kurt Hummel proceeds to answer with a 'Yes'. The two share a kiss as everyone around them applauds excitedly. Lyrics New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: Love, love, love Love, love, love Love, love, love Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): (Love) There's nothing you can do that can't be done (Love) Nothing you can sing that can't be sung (Love) Nothing you can say, but you can learn How to play the game, Blaine with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: It's easy Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): (Love) Nothing you can make that can't be made (Love) No one you can save that can't be saved (Love) Nothing you can do, but you can learn How to be you in time It's easy (Love) Blaine with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love Love is all you need New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: Love, love, love Love, love, love Love, love, love Blaine with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: All you need is love, All you need is love, All you need is love, love Love is all you need Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): (Love) Nothing you can know that isn't known (Love) Nothing you can see that isn't shown (Love) There's nowhere you can be that isn't where You're meant to be It's easy Blaine with New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love Love is all you need (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline: '''Love is all you need) All you need is love All you need is love All you need is love, love '''Blaine (New Directions, The Warblers, and Vocal Adrenaline): Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) Love is all you need (Love is all you need) He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need) He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah (Love is all you need) He loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah Trivia *The line "she loves you" was changed to "he loves you." *Third time in a row that Blaine sings a solo in the season premiere, the other two being It's Not Unusual in The Purple Piano Project and It's Time in The New Rachel. *Blaine's first season premiere solo that isn't in the courtyard. Gallery Tumblr msodjvYjFH1qcf2e0o1 500.jpg All-You-Need-Is-Love-3.gif All-You-Need-Is-Love-2.gif All You Need Is Love 1.gif Hummelberryaynil.png Tumblr mtrijtqyCb1qjac5so5 250klaine.gif Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m06s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m09s240.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m23s122.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m37s255.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h47m57s207.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m08s50.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m13s94.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m18s156.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m31s29.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h48m40s131.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Blaine Anderson Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Songs sung by Dalton Academy Warblers Category:Glee Sings the Beatles